The present disclosure relates generally to electrical connectors, and more specifically relates to an electrical connector for transmitting electrical power, for instance to a printed circuit board.
Electrical power connectors are well known, and include housings that carry electrical power contacts, and can additionally carry electrical signal and/or ground contacts. The electrical contacts define opposing mating ends and mounting ends that define a mating interface and mounting interface, respectively, of the electrical connector. The mating ends of the electrical contacts are configured to connect with corresponding mating ends of electrical contacts of a complementary electrical connector. In the case of electrical power connectors, the mounting ends of the power contacts are connected to a power source, such as electrical power cables, while the mounting ends of the complementary electrical power contacts are connected to a device that receives power, such as a printed circuit board or other electrical device. The connectors can be provided as header connectors and receptacle connectors that are configured to mate with each other at their respective mating interfaces.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional power connector 20 includes a housing 22 in the form of a clamshell having a first portion 22a and a second portion 22b that, when connected, define a mounting interface 24 that receives a plurality of power cables 26, and a mating interface 28 configured to mate with a complementary electrical connector to supply power to an electrical component, such as a printed circuit board. The connector 20 can further includes signal pins 29 as illustrated that are configured to connect with an electrical signal cable 30. Due to the size constraints of the mating interface of the complementary connector, the power connector 20 is arranged so that the power cables 26 are vertically staggered, thereby increasing the height of the power connector 20. The clamshell housing 22 is thus configured such that the mating interface 28 has a height sufficient for the housing 22 to mate with the complementary connector, while the mating interface 24 has a height sufficient to accommodate the power cables 26. Of course, it should be appreciated that FIG. 1 illustrates one type of electrical connector, and that numerous other power connectors are known in the art.
What is desired is an electrical power connector that is simplified with respect to conventional electrical power connectors.